


Blood on your hands

by Heidigard



Category: True Blood
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, POV Sookie, Vignette, episode s04e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of episode 4x11, Sookie suddenly sees a lot more clearly what she’s getting herself into with Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I dug this up in the depths of my computer last week after the last episode of the series aired.

She couldn’t stand the thought of his hands on her skin, of his hands touching her – hands that had killed, that had blood on them even if he had washed it off, carefully cleaning it out from under his fingernails for her benefit.

Of course she had known all along that he was a killer, but she had chosen to be blind to the fact as long as he didn’t bring the violence with him into her presence. Now he had, and it scared her despite knowing that he would rather die than hurt her.

The coldness and cruelty she had witnessed were a part of him that had been ignored like she avoided her reflection in the mirror when she knew she had rings under her eyes from fatigue and blood loss. Just because she chose not to look at it didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Now she tried no to see the hurt look in his eyes as she turned away from his reaching hand…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Feedback is much loved!


End file.
